JUST WAIT! ONLY YOU
by peachdoy
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP][HIATUS]Kisah klasik seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam kehidupannya. Yang terdapat kasih sayang keluarga, persahabatan, permusuhan, dan percintaan di dalamnya. Kisah Luhan mengejar cintanya, mencari sahabat sejati, dan merelakan cintanya."Aishh, dasar rusa sialan"."Aye, aye Captain"."WHAT THE.."."Ige mwoya?". MAIN KAISOO, slight KAILU/CHANBAEK/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : JUST WAIT! ONLY YOU

Author : Hunae Oh

Genre : Romance, School life, Family, and it's GS

Lenght : 1/?

Cast belong to SM and their parents, I just borrow their name. The plot is totally mine

.

TEASER UP

.

Cast

Do Kyungsoo

Seorang yeoja yang cukup populer di Seoul International high School. Yeoja mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan karena mata bulatnya yang lucu, memiliki bibir berbentuk hati ketika dia tersenyum. Sangat anti bullying. Selalu bertengkar bila bertemu Luhan, sunbaenya.

.

Kim Jongin

Siswa SIHS yang populer karena ketampananya, yang ditunjang dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan, yang dianggap seksi oleh para fannya. Selain itu bakat dancenya yang memukau membuat ia tambah populer.

.

Luhan

Siswa tingkat akhir SIHS yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah bak barbie. Mengejar si siswa populer Kim Jongin. Sangat membenci Kyungsoo dan selalu bertengkar bila bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan juga termasuk siswi yang populer, sehingga ia banyak memiliki fans.

.

.

.

.

" KYUNGSOO, SEHUN AWAS KALIAN!"

.

"Aish, kau sangat idiot Park Chanyeol, berhentilah berfikir konyol seperti itu. Aku heran dengan Baekhyun noona, kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasih namja idiot sepertimu itu hyung."

.

"oppa kau adalah oppaku, kemarilah aku akan memelukmu."

.

"YAK! MWORAGO? Aish jjinja, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin."

.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku Do Kyungsoo."

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini saat pelajaran masih berlangsung?"

.

"Apa yang kurang dari diriku Kim Jongin."

.

"Chanyeol-ah mianhae"

.

"Do Kyungsoo saranghae"

.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah."

.

"Untuk apa kau mencari noonaku, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan noonaku."

.

" PARK CHAN -IDIOT- YEOL! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT!"

.

"Apakah dengan ini kau akan bahagia"

.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya aku melepasmu Kim Jongin"

.

"Kau gadis yang menyedihkan Luhan, kau hidup dimana semua orang memujimu tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menopangmu di saat kau rapuh"

.

"sahabat"

.

"Uljima, jangan buang air mata berhargamu hanya untuk namja sepertiku. Maafkan aku"

.

"Semua akan indah pada waktunya, sekarang kau percaya? hanya tunggulah aku dan aku akan datang menemuimu, karena dihatiku hanyalah dirimu. Saranghae"

.

TBC/ DELETE?

Ini pertama kalinya aku nge-post karyaku. semoga kalian menyukainya^^

ini baru teasernya, kalau ada yang berminat aku akan post chapter 1 nya

Read and Review?

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : JUST WAIT! ONLY YOU

Author : Hunnae Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo (y)

Kim Jong In (n)

Lu Han (y)

Oh Sehun as Do sehun (n)

Wu Yi Fan as Do Yi Fan (n)

Byun Baek hyun (y)

Park Chan Yeol (n)

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, School life, Family, and it's GS

length : 1/?

Rated : T

.

.

Present

.

.

Cahaya senja sore hari menyinari celah-celah koridor sebuah high school ternama. Seorang gadis mungil terlihat menelusuri koridor tersebut dengan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Ini sudah hampir petang, tapi gadis bermata bulat tersebut masih harus berada di sekolahnya untuk beberapa urusan. Angin yang berhembus menyapu lembut wajahnya yang putih dan menerbangkan sebagian rambut light brown-nya. Nampak gurat kelelahan dalam raut wajahnya.

'huhff' ini ketiga kalinya gadis itu menghelas nafas berat. Menjadi salah satu anggota pengurus perpustakaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, setiap akhir pekan semua anggota pengurus perpustakaan harus menata ulang buku-buku yang tidak ada pada tempatnya. Sebernarnya ia dan sahabatnya ikut dalam anggota pengurus perpustakaan, tetapi tadi ia izin pulang lebih awal karena harus menemani eommanya,sehingga gadis bermata bulat tersebut harus pulang sendirian. Tinggal di komplek perumahan yang sama membuat mereka selalu pulang bersama bahkan semenjak mereka elementary school telah sekolah ditempat yang sama.

Kyung Soo POV

Ahhh lelahnya, menata buku beberapa rak membuat tubuhku remuk semua, aku ingin segera sampai dirumah dan bertemu dengan kasurku. Hari ini aku pulang sendiri karena si Bakkie harus menamini Byun ahjuma ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi saudaranya. Baekkie atau Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatku sejak aku di sekolah dasar. Apakah diatas aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku? Kelihatannya belum. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo, satu-satunya putri dari keluarga Do. Keluarga Do terdiri dari appaku, eommaku, oppaku dan uri namdongsaengi. Keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang kebutuhannya tercukupi bahkan lebih dari cukup, keluargaku cukup harmonis walaupun terdapat beberapa pertengkaran diantara aku dan oppaku atu dengan namdongsaengku, itu merupakan cara untuk mendekatkan kami sebagai saudara yang saling menyayangi. Aku selalu mengulas senyum ketika mengingat kekacauan yang Do saudara perbuat, Ahh rasanya aku ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

'Ck, seharusnya tadi aku minta dijemput kalau tau akan pulang sendirian' rutukku dalam hati. Sebenarnya setiap hari aku pulang pergi ke sekolah bersama dongsaengku, karena hari jum'at aku harus piket aku lebih memilih naik bus bersama Baekhyun dan menyuruh dongsaengku pulang duluan.

Dan sampainya di halte bus aku segera memasuki bus yang menuju ke arah komplek ruamhku, untungnya aku datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak pasti tadi aku sudah ketinggalan bus. Di dalam bus, aku lebih memilih duduk paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, karena menurutku tempat tersebut sangat nyaman.

Akhirnya sampai dirumah juga, setelah menempuh perjalan dari halte bus menuju rumahku yang membutuhkan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Dengan segera kubuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya kembali tak lupa kubuka sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak yang tersedia. Aku melihat namdongsaengku ada didepan tv, aku akan mengerjaimu namdongsaeng evil. Kekeke. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap untuk sampai di ruang tv, setelah sampai dibelakang tempat duduknya aku menarik nafas sedalam mungkin lalu—

" AKU PULAAAAAANG!" teriakku dengan suara yang lumayan keras tepat disebelah telinganya.

"YAK! Noona, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak!" kagetnya sambil membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Aigoo dia lucu sekali jika sedang kesal karena kujahili.

"Aaa, kyeopta, uri Sehunnie jika sedang marah imut sekali" Kataku sambil menarik kedua pipinya berlawanan arah. Kurasakan Sehun memberontak sehingga tanganku terlepas dari kedua tangannya. Kulihat dia meringis sambil memegang pipinya. Dia masih membulatkan matanya yang sipit secara dramatis. Aigoo dia mendapatkan mata sipit eomma dengan sempurnya.

"Aish noona, sakit tau" Katanya sambil meringis. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumanku dan v sigh kearahnya. Dia Do Sehun dongsaeng yang lebih muda setahun dariku. Dia memili kulit putih yang nyaris albino. Dia memiliki badan yang tinggi sama seperti appa dan oppa, sedangkan aku huhff, aku memili tubuh yang mungil mirip eommaku.

"Sehunnie kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Dimana appa, eomma, dan oppa?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan.

"Appa dan omma sedang mengunjungi Bibi jung di Busan, sedangkan hyu—" perkataan Sehun terpotong dengan kedatangan sebuah tiang listrik -coret- seorang laki-laki jangkung dari arah dapur. Satu lagi yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dirumah ini dan tingginya sangat keterlaluan.

"Kau sedang mencari oppamu yang tampan ini KyungKyung?" dia berkata sambil berpose seperti model, Sehun yang berada di sebelahku bergaya layaknya orang muntah melihat kelakuan putra tertua keluargaku.

"Oppa terlalu percaya diri" kataku sambil menahan tawa.

" ne KyungKyung noona memang benar, aku yang paling tampan dirumah ini hyung" Sehun menambahai dengan percaya diri dan melayangkan tatapan angkuhnya kearah oppa yang ada di depan ruang dapur.

"Ne Sehunnie lebih tampan darimu Kris oppa" Aku dan Sehun semakin gencar memojokkan Do Yi Fan atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Aku dan Sehun memang sering bersekongkol untuk mengerjai Kris oppa. Kris oppa sangat sensitif apabila menyangkut dengan ketampanannya -narsis memang- dan akan badmood bila ada yang mengatakan Sehun lebih tampan dari dia.

Kulihat Kris oppa mulai merubah ekspresi wajahnya, jika di komik manga mungkin sekarang sudah muncul simpangan di dahinya. Aku memberi aba-aba Ke Sehun melalui tatapanku seakan berkata ayo-kita-lari-dari-sini. Setelah Sehun mengangguk mengerti kita segera kabur secepatnya menuju kamar kita masing.

" DO KYUNGSOO, DO SEHUN AWAS KALIAN!" aku bisa mendengar teriakan Kris oppa dari dapur, dan mendengar suara gelak tawa dari Sehun yang kamarnya berlawanan arah dengan kamarku. Kamarku dan kamar sehun memang berada di lantai dua sedangkan kamar orang tuaku dan Kris oppa ada di lantai satu.

Sampai dikamar aku segera mengunci pintu dan memutuskan untuk mandi, mengerjai Sehun dan Kris oppa memang bisa menaikkan level moodku lagi.

Author POV

Di waktu yang sama di lain tempat, terdapat sesosok namja sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa mahal rumahnya dengan jari-jari tangan yangbergerak lincah diatas benda yang dipegangnya. Matanya yang tajam tak pernah lepas dari benda -psp- yang dimainkannya.

"YA, kkamjong-ah, tidakkah kau bosan dengan benda itu?" teriak seseorang bersuara bass dari arah dapur rumah mewah milik namja tersebut. Namja yang diteriaki tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya. Dengan kesal namja yang datang dari dapur tersebut merebut psp yang dimainkan namja tan yang disebut kkamjong tadi.

"Aish hyung, kenapa kau merebutnya? Aku hampir mengalahkan rekor Sehun dalam permainan itu, Aish" laki-laki yang dipanggil kkamjong tersebut hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengumpat dalam hati atas kelakuan hyungnya itu.

'Awasss kau Park Chanyeol, demi bubble tea yang digilai Sehun aku mengutukmu jadi kodok. Hahaha' kkamjong a.k.a Kim Jongin tersenyum sadis membayangkan chanyeol berubah menjadi kodok.

Park Chanyeol adalah kakak sepupu Jongin yang tinggal dirumahnya. Dengan wajah yang dibuat semendihkan mungkin ia mengadu kepada paman dan bibi Kimnya agar diizinkan tinggal dirunah merekakarena ia kesepian dirumah semenjak orang tuanya sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya diluar negeri. Ayah dan Ibu Jongin yang kasihan akhirnya mau menampung Chanyeol setelah mendapat izin dari orang tua Chanyeol. Akhirnya mulai saat itu Chanyeol resmi tingal dirumah besar keluarga Kim.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Jongin yang seperti seorang psikopat, di pikirannya sudah muncul hal-hal negatif melihat senyuman Jongin.

" Yak! Kkamjong, kenapa kau senyum seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuhku dan memasukkan tubuhku kedalam koper lalu membuangnya ke sungai. Atau kau akan menculikku memasukkantubuhku ke akuarium raksasa yang penuh dengan ikan hiu? ANDWEEE!" Chanyeol seketika berteriak nyaring karena ucapannya yang sedikit konyol.

Jongin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pikiran kakak sepupunya. 'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya, bisa-bisa aku bernasip sama sepertinya karena di cincang oleh appa dan Park samchon' pikir Jongin. Jongin jadi teringat acara reality show yang sering ditontonnya, Running Man, dimana ada Lee Kwangsoo yang konyolnya sama dengan Chanyeol dan sering meneriakkan kata 'ANDWEE'.

"Aish, kau sangat idiot Park Chanyeol, berhentilah berfikir yang konyol seperti itu. Aku heran dengan Baekhyun noona, kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasih namja idiot sepertimu itu hyung"

Seketika persimpangan muncul di kepala Chanyeol, 'sudah jelas bagaimana Baekyun bisa jatuh cinta padaku yaitu karena ketampananku' pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya, Kkamjong-ah, kuberi tahu ya, Baekhyun itu sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada ketampananku yang bak pangeran ini."

Jongin sudah siap melempar bantal sofa kewajah Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum lima jari, sebelum niat Jongin terlaksana muncul seorang yeoja manis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Jongin tetapi memiliki warna kulit yang lebih putih.

"Annyeong yeorobun, apa kabar kalian?" sapa yeoja tersebut dengan ceria.

"Taem noona kapan kau pulang?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah gembira yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan melihat kedatangan noona yang paling disayanginya. Kim Taemin yang sering Jongin panggil Taem noona adalah kakak kandung Jongin yang lama tinggal di Amerika. Taemin sudah di Amerika sejak ia masih tingkat dua di middle school, itu berarti sudah lima tahun Jongin tidak bertemu dengan noonanya.

"Taemin-ah, lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik saja, kalau kau bukan adikku mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Taemin dengan rayuannya, Jongin memasang ekspresi jijik mendengar gombalan Chanyeol untuk noona.

"YAK! Hyung, jangan pernah kau merayu noonaku dengan kata-kata gombalmu itu" Taemin hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran Jongin dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Chan oppa, apa kau sering menggombali yeoja-yeoja yang bertemu denganmu dengan kata-katamu tadi? Aigoo oppa, aku tak mempan dengan rayuanmu." Taemin membuat v sigh dengan tangannya sambil berjalan menghampiri jongin yang masih duduk di sofa.

Jongin segera memeluk noonanya dengan erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh noonanya.

"noona bogosipoyo, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?," Jongin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sang noona. Selama ini Jongin sering sekali menghubungi noonanya lewat chat ataupun video call, tapi bagi Jongin itu masih kurang karena tidak bisa memeluk noonanya ketika dia ingin mencurahkan perasaannya. Ya selama ini Jongin hanya mau mencurahkan semua masalahnya kepada noonanya walaupun terkadang ia bisa cerita kepada eommanya bahkan pada Chanyeol, tapi Jongin merasa ia lebih nyaman bercerita kepada Taemin.

"Aigoo, apakah disini aku tidak dianggap? Ckck, appa eomma aku merindukanmu, kapan kalian akan pulang? tidak ada yang mau memelukku disini" setelah berkata yang seperti itu Chanyeol kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri tidak lupa wajahnya dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Park Chanyeol kelakuanmu tidak cocok dengan wajah dan suaramu.

"oppa kau adalah oppaku, kemarilah aku akan memelukmu." Taemin kemudian merentangkan tangan sebelah kirinya dan sebelah tangannya masih setia memeluk Jongin. Jongin juga merentangkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kedua sepupunya. Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal, orang tuanya yang sibuk membuat rumah mewahnya menjadi sepi sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah sepupunya. Walaupun Jongin dan Chanyeol sering bertengkar tapi semua orang tau bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Taemin dan Jongin dengan senyum lima jarinya, kemudian mendekap mereka dengan seerat mungkin.

"Kalian adalah saudaraku yang paling aku sayangi, aku sayang kalian uri dongsaengi."

"Aku tidak sayang padamu hyung, aku hanya kasihan padamu karena tidak ada yang mau memelukmu." Jongin berkata dengan menahan kekehannya.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"YAK! MWORAGO? Aish jjinja, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin."

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Chanyeol dan Jongin diselingi dengan gelak tawa dari jongin dan teriakan-teriakan tak jelas dari seorang Chanyeol. Taemin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan oppa dan dongsaengnya.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kim, dalam kamar di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut terdengar suara lembut wanita baruh baya. Wanita tersebut tidak salah lagi kalau bukan nyonya Kim yang sedang berusaha untuk membangunkan putra bungsunya Kim Jongin, yang memiliki kebiasaan susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Jongin-ah, ireona! bukankah kau harus sekolah eoh, palli ireona" nyonya Kim mengguncang lembut tubuh Jongin . Jongin hanya merespon dengan sedikit menggerakkan tangannya untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Nyonya Kim tak kehabisan akal, beliau menarik selimut putranya, mengambil nafas dan –

"KIM JONGIN, PALLI IREONA, SEKARANG SUDAH PUKUL TUJUH LEBIH , TIDAKKAH KAU MAU PERGI KE SEKOLAH!" eomma Jongin berteriak dengan kencang dikamar Jongin, untung kamar Jongin kedap suara sehingga suara teriakan eommanya yang beberapa oktaf itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan penghuni rumah yang lainnya.

Mendengar teriakan eomanya Jongin tiba-tiba terjaga dan menutupi telinganya. Eomma Jongin tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"EOMMA!, aku tahu eomma memiliki suara bernada tinggi, tapi eomma juga harus tau tempat dan situasi, kenapa eomma berteriak di dekat telingaku?" Jongin memprotes tindakan eommanya.

"Jongin chagi, kalau eomma tak berteriak didekat telingamu, eomma pastikan kau tak akan bangun sampai nanti siang" skak mat kau Kim Jongin.

Tersadar akan keadaan Jongin segera melesat kedalam kamar mandi, nyonya Kim kemudian memutuskan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Jong In POV

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku melihat Chanyeol hyung juga keluar dari kamarnya. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung memakai seragam yang sama karena kita memang satu sekolah di Seoul Internasional High School, Chanyeol hyung berada satu tingkat diatasku.

Sampai didapur aku melihat Taem noona juga memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Seketika aku menengok kearah Chanyeol Hyung, menyadari tatapanku Chanyeol hyung bertanya lewat tatapan matanya. Aku mengisyaratkat dia untuk melihat kearah dapur, saat menengok kearah dapur Chan hyung ber—

"MWOYA! YAK Kim Taemin apakah kau akan bersekolah di SIHS?"

—riak.

Aish Park Dobi tidak bisakah ia tidak teriak-teriak. Bisa-bisa aku cepat tuli setiap berdekatan dengannya.

"Annyeong Chan oppa, Jongin-ah. Waeyo? Apakah aku tidak cocok dengan seragam SHIS ini?" kulihat Taem noona mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meneliti penampilannya.

"Bukan begitu noona, tapi karena ad—"

"Sudahlah makan dulu sarapan kalian, dan eomma tidak menyukai ada pertengkaran di meja makan eomma, arraji?"

—'a Luhan noona'. Jongin hanya bisa meneruskan kalimatnya didalam hati, karena diinterupsi perkataan eommanya.

Ahh eotteokhae? Eomma kenapa memotong perkataanku. Aku melirik Chanyeol hyung yang juga sedang melirikku, lirikannya berkata seolah bagaimana-ini?, aku hanya bisa mengedikkan bahuku dan segera duduk di kursi sebelum mendapatkan rap LTE dari eomma. Oops! mian eomma, maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 1 is coming..

aku seneng banget ada yang minat dengan cerita abal ini. Aku tau ini ceritanya mainstream banget nget nget, tapi aku mencoba untuk membuat cerita ini rada berbeda dengan cerita yang lainnya.

Aku baru pertama kali nulis cerita, so maaf banget kalo kalimatanya hancur ataupun berantakan, apalagi typo yang bertebaran, aigoo!

yang udah mau review, fav, follow, gomawoyoo^^

untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses. so, wait pleasee

kritik dan saran selalu terbukaa

gamsahamnida~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : GIVE LOVE

Author : Hunae Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo (y)

Kim Jong In (n)

Lu Han (y)

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, School life, Family and it's GS

Length : 2/?

Rated : T

I only borrow their name, EXO is belong to SM Ent. and their parent. The plot is totally mine. Don't be plagiarist

.

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

.

The story is begin

.

.

[ Chapter 2 ]

.

.

Beware of typo

.

.

Author POV

Kedatangan dua mobil mewah yang memasuki kawasan SIHS membuat sekolah tersebut menjadi ricuh, bagaimana tidak? Dua pangeran sekolah telah datang yang menyebabkan para fansnya bergerombol untuk melihat idola mereka, bahkan mereka dengan tidak tau dirinya meneriakkan nama idola mereka agar mendapat perhatian.

Setelah kedua mobil tersebut parkir dengan mulus, sepasang namja dan yeoja keluar dari salah satu mobil mewah tersebut, dari mobil mewah yang satunya lagi juga muncul namja yang tak kalah tampan dari namja sebelumnya.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja tersebut adalah Kim Jongin dan Kim Taemin, dan namja yang satunya lagi sudah jelas kalau Park chanyeol.

"KYAAA! JONGIN OPPAAA ,NAEGEOHAJA!"

" CHANYEOL OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"KYAAA!"

Itulah keributan-keributan yang terjadi apabila Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol merupakan salah dua dari siswa yang menjadi idola karena prestasi dan ketampanannya jangan lupa dengan status mereka yang merupakan anak orang kaya. Jongin dengan prestasinya di bidang dance, dan Chanyeol dengan prestasinya di bidang musik. Kemampuan mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Para penggemar Jongin terdiam ketika melihat Jongin merangkul seorang yeoja imut di sebelahnya, bahkan sebagian yang merupakan penggemar Chanyeol juga menghentikan acara fangirlingan mereka. Mereka saling bisik menanyakan siapa yeoja yang berani-beraninya mendekati oppa mereka.

'Siapa yeoja itu'

'Wahh berani-beraninya ia mendekati Jongin oppaku'

'Omoo imutnyaaa yeoja tersebut, siapa ia?'

Terdengar bisik-bisik saat Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Taemin ketika melewati gerombolan tersebut. Taemin yang sudah menebak bagaimana populernya Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya saat melewati para siswi tadi.

"Wah, ternyata dugaanku benar, kalian memang terkenal di sekolah ini, keutchi?" Taemin mengeluarkan suaranya ketika mereka telah melewati segerombolan siswi labil tadi.

"Taemin-ah, jangan sekali-kali kau meragukan pesonaku, seorang Park Chanyeol dimanapun ia berada pasti akan ada yeoja yang mengaguminya. Hahahaha." Jawab Chanyeol dengan narsisnya. Taemin dan Jongin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Cahyeol tadi.

"Kajja Jongin-ah, kita tinggalkan namja narsis ini, lupakan jika aku pernah menanyakan pertanyaan tadi." Taemin buru-buru menarik tangan Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Akukan memang tampan. Ya! Yak! Taemin-ah, Jongin-ah tunggu aku." Chanyeol dengan segera menyusul Taemin dan Jongin yang langkahnya jauh didepan Chanyeol.

Salah Chanyeol-ah, memang ada yang salah. Bukan ketampananmu yang salah tapi kenarsisanmu. Ckckck orang tampan yang narsis.

Setelah lewatnya keluarga Kim. Muncul lagi sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti tepat disebelah mobil Jongin. Keluar dari dalam mobil, muncul namja jangkung dan yeoja mungil turun dari mobil sport tersebut. Kembali, terdengar suara riuh dari penggemar namja dan yeoja tersebut, sebagian siswi merupakan siswi yang tadi berkumpul untuk menyambut Jongin dan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan untuk melihat wajah pangeran sekolah lainnya. Sedangkan lainnya merupakan fans dari Kyungsoo, tak jarang pula beberapa namja yang merupakan fans Kyungsoo juga ikut bergabung.

"KYAAAA! SEHUNN-AHHH, WOULD YOU BE MINE?"

"DO SEHUNNNN SARANGHAEE!"

"KYUNGSOO NOONA, NEOMU YEPPEODAA!"

"KYUNGSOO-AHH, NAN NEOL JOHAHAE. PLEASE BE MINE."

Itulah teriakan-teriakan yang disuarakan oleh fangirl dan fanboy Do bersaudara. Sehun hanya menaggapi dengan wajah flat dan dingin kebanggaannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya yang amat jarang ia perlihatkan kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas 2-1. Dia mencari yeoja yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya namun ia memiliki mata bulat yang berbeda dengan mata sipitnya. Ternyata yeoja yang dicarinya belum datang.

. . . . .

'Ck, kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah datang. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu.' Harap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia sangat menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Saat pandangannya mengarah pada pintu masuk, dia melihat yeoja yang dicarinya masuk kedalam kelas dengan muka menahan emosi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan muka khawatir, tapi ia sudah dapat menebak apa penyebabnya.

"Aishh, dasar rusa sialan, dia merusak pagi indahku, ck awas saja kau! " Kyungsoo membanting tasnya tepat disebelah tas Baekhyun. Pertanyaan Baekyun tidak ia hiraukan, Kyungsoo malah sibuk menggerutu dan sesekali menyumpahi seseorang yang telah merusak moodnya.

'Feelingku memang tak pernah salah. Aigoo, permasalahan apalagi kali ini? Mereka berdua tak bisakah tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan.' Pikir Bakhyun.

"Kau tau Baek, si rusa itu mencari masalah lagi hari ini denganku. Tadi di koridor lantai satu, ia dengan sengaja menabrak tubuhku hingga aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kau taukan Baek, betapa memalukannya kejadian itu." Cerocos Kyungsoo tanpa berhenti.

"Itukan hanya hal sepele Kyung?" Komentar Baekyun dengan wajah malasnya. Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan, Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya.

"Mwo? Hal sepele katamu? Gurae, itu akan menjadi hal sepele apabila setelah kejadian itu ia mau minta maaf dan bukan Luhan yang dengan sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya padaku!" Sungut Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membalas perbuatannya lebih parah dari apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku." Tekat Kyungsoo berapi-api sambil ia memikirkan pembalasan dendam seperti apa yang tepat di berikan untuk Luhan. Tidak ingin mendengarkan Kyungsoo meneruskan sumpah-serapahnya untuk Luhan, Baekhyun lebih memilih topik lain yang lebih bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya disini ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada masalahmu dengan Luhan sunbae. Ini urgent Kyungsoo-ya, sangat penting! Sepenting Chanyeol untuk hidupku." Kata Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan, bahkan ia menambahkannya dengan ekspreksi wajah seperti orang yang sedang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang memelas membuat Kyungsoo ikutan panik seketika.

"Wae Baekhyun-ah, wae? Jangan membuatku panik begitu! Marhaebwa, palli!" Seketika Baekhyun segera mengembangkan senyumnya mengetahui Kyungsoo mengikuti alur permainannya. Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes menggemaskan miliknya.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam pr matematikau uri Kyungie? Ne? Ne? Ne? Buing-buing." Bujuk Baekhyun dengan diakhiri aegyo menggemaskan darinya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut seketika langsung sweatdrop. Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun memang dalam masalah besar, ia sudah berpikir macam-macam tadi.

"Yak! Byun Bacon, ku kira kau memang dalam keadaan yang mendesak, aku tadi sempat berfikir kau ingin mengadu padaku karena kau telah dibulli habis-habisan oleh fans Chanyeol atau kau telah di marahi kepala sekolah karena memakai eyeliner yang melebihi ketebalan milik kepala sekolah. Ternyata, aigoo" Amuk Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun, tapi melihat tampang Baekhyun yang semakin memelaskan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo tak tega. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil buku matematikanya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"igeo, igeo."

"gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Saranghae." Girang Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan bukunya sendiri dan langsung menyalin pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Baek, jujur padaku. Kenapa kau belum mengerjakan Prmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hehehe, tadi malam aku berteleponan dengan Chanyeol sampai tengah malam dan aku baru ingat tadi pagi bahwa ada pr matematika hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun yang diawali dengan kekehannya. Matanya tetap fokus menatap deretan-deretan angka yang ada dibuku Kyungsoo, tangannya dengan cepat menyalin semua tulisan tersebut, dan mulunya komat-kamit mengucapkan beberapa angka yang dibacanya.

"Aishh jinja, kau bahkan melupakan tugasmu nona Byun, dan lebih memilih si telinga peri itu daripada prmu? Aigoo, aigoo." Kyungsoo terus menerus mengeluarkan kata aigoo untuk mengurangi emosinya menghadapi kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Itu semua bukan salah Chanyeol, Aku memang sengaja tidak mau mengerjakannya. Aku benci matematika kau tahu. Baru melihat soalnya saja aku langsung mual." Sungut Baekyun tak terima.

"Ne, ne, terserah kau saja. Sepat selesaikan sebelum Kim saem datang dan memakanmu bulat-bulat nona Byun karena ketahuan menyontek prku hahaha." Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Aye, aye Captain" jawab Baekhyun.

. . . . .

Do Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mungil, kulit putih mulus, dan wajahnya yang merupakan perpaduan cantik dan imut membuat ia menjadi yeoja yang memiliki banyak penggemar di SIHS, tapi ada beberapa dari siwa SISH yang tidak menyukainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan fansnya. Luhan, yeoja keturunan China yang telah tinggal di Korea sejak ia dilahirkan. Luhan merupakan yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Kyungsoo. tubuh bagai model –ini yang membedakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo-, kulitnya putih mulus, wajah cantik bak boneka barbie. Luhan merupakan siswi tingkat 3 yang berarti ia adalah sunbae Kyungsoo. Awal dari permusuhan Kyungsoo dan Luhan bermulai saat masa orientasi Kyungsoo di SIHS.

Flashback On

 _Kyungsoo berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor di SIHS, sesekali kepalanya menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kyungsoo menjalani masa orientasi siswa, dan sialnya ia terlambat untuk mengikuti upacara penutupan orientasi karena ia bangun kesiangan. Kesialannya bertambah saat ia ketahuan oleh seniornya sedang mengendap-endap memasuki aula untuk mengikuti upacara tersebut. Kemudian Ia mendapat hadiah hukuman untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali putaran. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyungsoo menjalankan hukumannya._

 _Tapi sekarang sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang tidak berlari mengelili lapangan dengan ogah-ogahan melainkan sedang berlari dengan kencang di sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Ternyata kyungsoo sedang lari dari hukumannya, dia melarikan diri ketika sunbae yang harus mengawasinya dari hukuman harus menemuhi ketua panitia. Melihat kesempatan tersebut Kyungsoo segera lari menuju kelasnya._

 _'_ _Malas banget, nyelesain hukumannya. Run isn't my style' batin Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang terus berlari kencang dengan sesekali menengok ke belakang, tidak menyadari adanya seorang yeoja yang datang dari arah depannya. Yeoja yang datang dari arah berlawanan dari Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat tidak memerhatikan jalannya karena sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Hingga terjadi sebuah kejadian yang sedikit mengenaskan._

 _'_ _BRUUKK'_

 _'_ _PRAKK'_

 _"_ _ADUHHH"_

 _"_ _WHAT THE.."_

 _Terdengar suara tubuh yang bertabrakan di susul suara yang pecah mengenai lantai, dan dua kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing yeoja tersebut. Keduanya terjatuh dengan bokong mereka dahulu yang mengenai lantai. Keduanya sama-sama meringis sambil mengelus bokongnya. Kyung berdiri lebih dulu baru disusul yeoja yang ditabraknya._

 _"_ _Jwoisonghamnida sunbaenim" Kyungsoo sempat melirik seragam yang dikenakan yeoja tersebutsebelum mengucapkanmaaf. Karena melihat warna dasi yang digunakan yeoja tersebut berbeda dengan miliknya, Kyungsoo tau yeoja tersebut merupakan sunbaenya. Kyungsoo kemudian meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya._

 _"_ _YA! KALAU JALAN ITU PAKAI MATA DONG! DAN JUGA MENGARAH KE DEPAN BUKAN KEBELAKANG, DASAR SEENAK SAJA, KAU TAK LIHAT SEKARANG SMARTPHONE MAHALKU RUSAK GARA-GARA KAU MENABRAKKU, AISH" yeoja yang memakai name tag Luhan tersebut memarahi Kyungsoo dsampil memunguti smartphonenya yang telah terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian._

 _'_ _TWICH' Seketika uncul persimpangan didahi Kyungsoo._

 _'_ _Padahal dia juga salah, tapi kenapa ia tidak terima keadaan' Batin Kyungsoo kesal._

 _"_ _YAK SUNBAE! SUNBAE JUGA SALAH, SUNBAE SENDIRI TIDAK MEMERHATIKAN JALAN, LAGI PULA AKU JUGA SUDAH MINTA MAAF PADA SUNBAE". Setelah berkata begitu Kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan larinya, baru ia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping, terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi pucat pasi._

 _'_ _Mati aku.' Ratap Kyungsoo dalam hati._

 _"_ _HEI MURID BARU! BERANINYA KAU KABUR DARI HUKUMANMU, KEMBALI KAU! IKUT AKU MENUJU RUANG KEDISIPLINAN!" Karena tidak ingin dihukum Kyungsoo dengan segera menggerakkan badannya untuk berlari, sebelum Kyungsoo melesat pergi seseorang telah lebih dulu memegangi tangannya dengan erat._

 _"_ _Aish sunbae, lepaskan tanganku" Kyungsoo memberontak dari Luha saat mengetahui bahwa tangan luhanlah yang berusaha mencekalnya untuk kabur. Tapi diluar dugaan, Luhan yang kelihatannya yeoja yang lemah, memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Kyungsoo. Hingga datang seorang sunbae dengan wajah galaknya ditempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan, yang dengan adegan dimana Kyungsoo masih berusaha ingin kabur dari luhan dan Luhan yang mencekal tangan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangganya._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Luhan-ah, kau telah membantuku untuk menangkap bocah ini. Kau murid baru cepat ikut aku ke ruang kedisiplinan." Kyungsoo dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah sunbaenya itu ke ruang kedisiplinan. Saat Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan tempat Luhan, ia menyempatkan untuk men-deathglare Luhan, dan apa yang didapati Kyungsoo? Tidak ada Luhan yang ketakukan malah wajah kemenangan luhan dan bonus mehrong dari gadis cantik tersebut yang didapati Kyungsoo._

 _'_ _Aish dasar yeoja rusa, aku akan membalasmu' rutuk Kyungsoo berapi-api saat tangannya diseret paksa sunbae yang menghukumnya. Kyungsoo menjuluki Luhan dengan yeoja rusa karena ia melihat mata luhan yang berbinar-binar seperti mata rusa, ia sempat terpesona untuk beberapa detik saat ia melihat mata Luhan._

 _Bermula dari kejadian itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah akur. Pertengkaran mereka bisa karena masalah yang sepele, mereka tidak pernah tau tempat untuk melangsungkan perang mereka, di kantin, di koridor kelas, bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar di dalam perpustakan hingga menyebabkan mereka berdua di usir oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Berkat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung menjadi populer sebagai yeoja yang berani berurusan dengan si barbie yang penggemarnya tidak sedikit._

Flashback End

. . . . .

Author POV

'Saat istirahat adalah saatnya pembalasan dendam, khukhukhu.' Batin Kyungsoo tertawa evil membayangkan pembalasan apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Luhan. Sekarang waktunya istirahat, Kyungsoo sedang menelusuri koridor kelas yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan kantin sekolah yang letaknya lumayan dekat dengan kelasnya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi kekantin sendirian dari pada harus ditemani dengan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun akan menceramahi Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan agar ia mau menghentikan aksinya untuk balas dendam kepada Luhan.

'Jangan berharap aku mau menghentikan perlawananku terhadap yeoja rusa itu, Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku untuk memerangi yeoja rusa macam Luhan' itulah isi pikiran Kyungsoo yang sedikit out of character.

Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaninya ke kantin, bukan karena Baekhyun sedang malas atau apa, tapi karena Baekhyun sedang dihukum oleh Kim saem ketika ia ketahuan sedang mencotek jawaban Kyungsoo. Jadinya Baekhyun harus berpuas diri di dalam kelas untuk menyalin prnya tadi kedalam 50 lembar kerta folio yang harus dikumpulkanj besok pagi di meja Kim saem.

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis melihat nasip Baekhyun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, sehingga ia berencana untuk membelikan roti dan susu rasa strowberry kesukaan Baekhyun saat kembali ke kelas nanti.

Saat tiba di kantin, Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan adanya kerumunan orang di tengah-tengah kantin. Terdengar pula suara yang bersahut-sahutan. Dengan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo mendatangi kerumunan tersebut.

"Ige mwoya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 2 is up

Semoga masih ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini^^

makasih untuk yang udah fav, follow, dan review. Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi aku tetep baca review kalian kok. Review kalian menjadi penyemangat aku buat lanjutin nulis chapter selanjutnya.

Aku mungkin belum bisa sering-sering update, karena tugas-tugas menjelang uas yang bejibun lebih menyibukkan saya. Tapi aku usahain ubdate seminggu sekali.

okee, sekian bacotannya.

Maaf kalo ada typo atau kalimat yang berbelit-belit.

See you in the next chapter. pyong~

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, agar kedepannya aku bisa memperbaiki tulisanku.

mind to review?


End file.
